


Your Hand in Mine, We Walk the Miles

by deakysrog



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue Light, Domestic, Gay, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but in a good way, they're just lovely little gay boys, they're so in love it makes me sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakysrog/pseuds/deakysrog
Summary: a series of oneshots (usually around 1k words each) based on two-word prompts of my own creation, all focused on jonesy/omc and are very soft and very gayi know it's not exactly a traditional sort of fic for this fandom, but i'd really appreciate it if you gave it a chance! i think you'll like what you read :)
Relationships: John Paul Jones/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. coming home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is quite self-indulgent for me, and i loved what i had created so much i thought i’d share it with others :) each chapter is its own oneshot, and there’s a good mix of light angst and extreme fluff. one thing i can promise is all of them being extremely gay and extremely sweet. i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> title is from thank you by led zeppelin

Jonesy was lightly jostled from sleep as he felt the plane starting to descend. He opened his eyes blearily, still in a post-sleep haze where the world felt warm and fuzzy. The inside of the plane was dark, and he was one of few still in the main cabin. All the others had found other places to doze or hidden corners to get on with their business.

He groaned lightly, willing his eyes to stay open as he slowly raised himself up from where he had fallen asleep on the small couch. He propped himself up slightly, his eyes burning as he tried to keep himself from falling back asleep. Straight, sandy-colored hair was brushed out of his face as he began to adjust his vision to the darkness.

The plane was nearing the runway now, and as they approached the earth Jonesy noticed it appeared to be raining. A warm, summer rain, perfectly fitting the hazy evening. 

He was still curled up on the couch as the plane touched down, and others began to rise and wander around the cabin. Jonesy stayed put, sleepy and content in his comfortable position. 

As the wheels hit the runway and they slowed to a stop, the lights flicked on suddenly, aggressively ripping him from the comfortable lull of half-consciousness. He cried out softly, his eyes squinting shut once more as they were attacked by the harsh light.

Jonesy turned over, trying to push his face into the cushions to drown out the light. He heard the sounds of the crew and the rest of the band shuffling about, collecting their things and preparing to get off the plane. His sleep-muddled brain convinced him he wouldn’t have to give up the warmth of the couch if he simply never arose. 

He heard a muffled chuckle from somewhere above and the voice of Percy taunting him about choosing to stay dormant. A large hand gently patted his shoulder, and he slowly rolled over to squint at a very fuzzy Bonzo. Jonesy gazed at him blearily, and the larger man shook him lightly and helped to raise him off the couch. 

Jonesy stood dazedly, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear them from sleep and bring some clarity back to his vision. Bonzo handed him something with a gruff “‘ere you are, mate,” and Jonesy realized it was his small travel suitcase. He accepted it gratefully, giving the drummer a sleepy smile before yawning softly. 

Bonzo just chuckled at him, putting his hand back on the shorter man’s shoulder and leading him carefully towards the exit of the plane. 

Jonesy descended the steps slowly, and the slightly cooler, humid air sobered his hazy mind. The rain was only a soft drizzle, the kind that makes hair frizz and is a soft, warm comfort rather than an inconvenience.

The process of going through the airport and being driven back home passed in a blur, and before he knew it, the bass player and all his luggage were stood outside the doorstep of his London home. 

It was the dark hours of the early morning, and Jonesy tried to be as quiet as he could coming inside. He left all his suitcases by the door, far too exhausted to do anything else with them. He toed off his shoes, then crept down the hall to the bedroom. The brunet turned the door handle slowly, his spirits lifting as he peeked through the crack to see his love fast asleep in bed, and their hound curled up on the rug.

He silently slipped into the room, closing the door as softly as he could before undressing down to his boxers and tiptoeing to his side of the bed. He stopped to pick up a shirt from the floor (surely not his, as it was slightly oversized on him) and he pulled it over his head, breathing the comforting scent in deeply. 

Jonesy then climbed into bed, practically melting into the soft sheets. He pressed himself into the back of the larger body beside him, finally alerting his partner of his presence.

There was a rustle in the bed, and his lover turned over so they were face to face. Large arms pulled him close, and Jonesy immediately relaxed into their grasp. A low humming came from the other’s throat, practically purring at having Jonesy back in his arms again. “You’re home,” the low, sleepy voice whispered. Jonesy nodded his head softly against his boyfriend’s bare chest. 

“ ‘m glad,” he mumbled into Jonesy’s hair. Jonesy sighed sweetly, slowly moving his hand until it was gently resting on his lover’s side, pulling the two of them even closer together. 

The larger man pressed a feather-light kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, humming contently. The two of them drifted into peaceful slumber quickly, the comfort of having each other to hold bringing them the easiest sleep in many weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would giving a name to jonesy’s boyfriend ruin the story for you all, or should i come up with one for him? it would certainly make writing easier, but i’ll leave it up to those who i’m trying to please


	2. midnight sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went ahead and gave our mystery man a name myself, i hope it works 
> 
> just for context, i’ve been picturing michael as somewhat of a 70’s robert redford haha 
> 
> he’s blonde, toned, and a tough guy with a lot of pain inside him, but he’s very protective and loving of jonesy :)
> 
> also cw for a heavy makeout scene in this chapter if that’s not your thing

The two of them stumbled into the hotel room, giggling and whispering as they tripped their way through the doorframe. Jonesy was holding on to Michael’s arm tightly, as if he were trying to pull him as close to himself as possible. They were both attempting to be quiet, but in their inebriated state they struggled greatly. 

The pair shushed each other loudly whenever one made a noise, then ultimately burst into laughter for no reason at all. The two happy drunks had slipped away from the party unnoticed, and were now in Jonesy’s suite.

As soon as the door was shut, Michael had his lips on Jonesy’s, kissing him deeply. The brunet made a little “Mmph!” sound of surprise, but relaxed into the kiss. Their kisses deepened rapidly, their mouths open and hands beginning to roam. Drunk Michael was somewhat of a sloppy kisser, but Jonesy didn’t seem to mind. 

Michael tangled one hand in the back of his lover’s soft hair, pulling ever so slightly and Jonesy let out a soft gasp into his mouth. The other hand reached down to the small of his back, pulling Jonesy’s slender waist into his own. 

The brunet had slipped one of his gentle hands underneath Michael’s shirt, and it was resting on his abs. He could feel Jonesy’s feather light touch ghosting over the toned muscle, and it made him shudder. 

Michael began to walk Jonesy backwards towards the bed, still kissing passionately. Jonesy felt his legs back up against the mattress, and broke their kiss for a moment as he crawled up onto it. Michael was right behind him, kneeling over Jonesy who was laying flat on his back. 

The blond grinned hugely at the smaller man underneath him. “You’re stunning,” he sighed, looking his boyfriend up and down. Jonesy blushed, his already flushed cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. “And you’re all mine,” Michael groaned, and captured his lover’s lips again, their kissing becoming more eager and heated. 

“Yes,” Jonesy sighed between kisses, “All yours, and you’re mine.” His boyfriend moaned in response, nipping at Jonesy’s soft lips and making the other gasp again. The blond began to kiss down his partner’s neck, licking and sucking at his jawline and making his way to his collarbones. Jonesy’s breath caught in his throat, his body arching slightly beneath his boyfriend with every touch of gentle lips on his sensitive neck. 

Michael brought his kisses back to the brunet’s lips, and his fingers began working at the buttons on Jonesy’s shirt. He undid them with ease, and broke the kiss for a second to slip the smaller man’s arms out of his sleeves, both breathing heavily. 

The shirt was tossed to the floor, and Michael placed a large hand on his lover’s small chest as they made out. He then began to mark him again, placing his lips on every inch of skin he could reach.

Jonesy gasped and moaned quietly as his boyfriend kissed and grazed his teeth over his torso. _“Oh,”_ he cried out softly, his eyes closed in ecstasy while Michael hummed appreciatively. He loved how easy it was to make Jonesy so pliant and satisfied underneath him. They probably wouldn’t take it much further than this tonight, but it was plenty enough for both of them.

Jonesy regained a moment of coherency and began to reach for the larger man’s shirt. Michael noticed the slight tug on his sweater and lifted his head from his lover’s chest to slip it off of himself. 

The brunet sighed appreciatively as Michael’s sun-bronzed muscles rippled while he slipped the sweater over his head. Jonesy drank in the sight of him for a moment, as if he was the world’s finest aged wine, staring at his boyfriend’s chiseled figure in the darkness.

He reached up and his slender fingers brushed his lover’s shoulders, then slowly dragged their way down his arms, his touch feather-light and giving Michael goosebumps. 

Jonesy then sat up slightly, shifting so his back was upright against the pillows on the headboard. Michael moved to sit in between Jonesy’s legs. He wrapped his ankles around his boyfriend’s back and rested his arms on his shoulders, his hands joined behind Jonesy’s head. 

The smaller man sighed contently, resting his forehead in the crook of Michael’s neck and curling into his embrace. The blond pressed a gentle kiss to his hair, gazing at his boyfriend adoringly. “Love you,” he whispered into the side of Jonesy’s head. The other man hummed quietly in response. 

They sat in silence, rocking back and forth ever so slowly, and Michael kissing the side of his lover’s head over and over. After a bit, the blond turned his head slightly to look out the window and smiled happily at the sight. “Look,” he mumbled softly, and Jonesy lifted his head slowly to innocently stare into his partner’s eyes. “Not at me,” Michael laughed breathlessly, and nodded his head towards the window. 

Jonesy turned to stare at the city, which seemed to go on endlessly. The lights of cars, streetlamps, and buildings twinkled in the darkness, as the nightlife bustled on below them. The sight was so mesmerizing, he almost didn’t notice the dim stars in the sky high above. The view was picturesque, the glow of the city contrasting with the beauty of the natural light from the sky. 

“Incredible,” Jonesy said breathlessly. Michael nodded softly, squeezing his arms around his lover’s shoulders and pulling the smaller man closer to his body. The blond rested his chin on top of Jonesy’s head as the latter gazed out the window, entranced by the view of the city in the darkness.


	3. with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter mentions of abuse and manipulative relationships 
> 
> did you really expect every chapter to be soft and sweet and fluffy? these poor boys,, they have to deal with real issues and pain, otherwise things would get boring pretty quickly 
> 
> i hope you enjoy though

They hadn’t been dating for too long, only a few months, when Michael began acting strange. 

Most days, he was the same man Jonesy had grown to love and depend on: caring, supportive, and protective (almost an embarrassing amount). Recently, though, the bassist had noticed his boyfriend occasionally took things a bit too far, being overly aggressive, occasionally to a frightening degree. There were also days where he would silently avoid Jonesy’s touch, pulling himself away from a simple hand on his shoulder or a loving embrace as if he had been burned. 

It was worrying to see, and Jonesy knew there was something more to the whole thing. He had been dismissing it, but he knew in the back of his mind he had to find out what was truly going on. 

He found his partner sitting on the floor one afternoon, sifting through their record collection, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. “Michael, love?” Jonesy asked, lowering himself onto the floor gently. “May we talk?”

The blond looked at him blankly, setting down the record sleeve that he’d been looking at. Jonesy assumed he could continue. “I’ve been ah, a bit worried about you lately. Nothing serious, I promise you, it’s just- well, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright,” he said, his voice composed. 

“What is this about?” Michael questioned. His face was relaxed, but his eyes looked sad and lost. Jonesy took one of his hands in his own, rubbing his thumb over the larger man’s rough fingertips. 

The brunet hummed softly. “You know, you don’t always have to be the tough guy.” He frowned lightly. “I hope you know you can tell me about anything.” 

Michael sighed, a ragged, heavy thing, his normally hardened expression melting slightly. “I’m not vulnerable, like you,” he replied weakly. “You’re so...open. Truthful. I can’t be that for you.” His eyes seemed to glisten, and Jonesy was slightly taken aback. Michael wasn’t one to cry easily, and for him to be emotional over a conversation that had barely started made the smaller man feel a bit crestfallen. 

“I just want you to trust me,” Jonesy whispered, his voice still caring, but pained.

Michael shook his head. “I do. Just, not as much as you expect.” His voice was wet and cracked, his eyes misty. He wiped at his eyes with his free hand, and his breathing slowly became labored as he started to cry. Silent, salty tears dripped down his face, his strong and dominant appearance crumbling before Jonesy’s eyes. 

“Please,” Jonesy whispered tearfully, his own vision beginning to go watery. “You need to let me in,” he croaked, his periwinkle eyes meeting Michael’s wide, auburn ones, and both of them held their breath for a single moment as they stared at each other, the tension at a breaking point. 

Michael let out a deep, choked sob, and his eyes squeezed shut, his face weary and aged with pain. Jonesy closed his eyes too, and slowly rested his forehead against his lover’s as hot, wet tears tracked their way down his freckled face.

Jonesy could feel Michael trembling against him, and reached his arms up blindly to grasp onto his partner’s biceps, holding on tightly as if it was his anchor to the world. The two of them evened their breathing as one, taking deep inhales and shuddering, watery exhales as they rested their heads together and cried.

They grounded themselves silently, the feeling of touch from the other uniting their two bruised souls. 

Michael took a stuttering breath before whispering slowly, “You saved me.”

Jonesy sniffled, a fresh wave of tears flowing down his red, heated cheeks at his lover’s words. His chest rose deeply as he inhaled, trying to keep himself steady. 

“You really did,” The blond said breathlessly, his voice raw. “I- I was coming out of a bad place, when I met you.”

The smaller man’s eyes slowly opened, still leaking tears as he listened to his partner finally opening up after keeping his struggles hidden for so long. 

“My father, he-“ Michael began quietly, his tone ragged and his mind seemingly reeling with memories, “I thought I could never have this. He told me I didn’t deserve it,” he whispered. 

“My mother never tried to calm him. And I couldn’t seem to learn to keep quiet and stop fighting back.” He huffed slightly, and a few silent tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. “As soon as I could leave, I was gone. Shane took me in. I thought I could trust him. I thought he loved me.” He breathed out quietly, but it came out broken and wilted. Jonesy’s heart ached painfully with the sound. 

“He made me think I wasn’t good enough for anyone. Especially him. But you told me different,” his voice was low and gruff, but it caught on the last word. 

Michael sighed, nuzzling his head slightly against Jonesy’s where they were still leaning against each other. “You have always been good to me. I need that.” He looked into Jonesy’s eyes deeply. “Thank you.”

The brunet stared back at him, his lip quivering as he tried to hold his mouth shut tightly. He closed his eyes again and pressed his head more firmly into his lover’s. 

Michael whispered, “I’m sorry for acting out.” His warm breath ghosted against Jonesy’s already heated face. “I want to trust you more. I shouldn’t be worried about your touch. And I don’t want to be angry like my father was.” Jonesy nodded softly, his forehead moving against the blond’s. 

“You help me too,” the smaller man whispered. “I love you. Always.” 

Michael closed his eyes in acknowledgment, although he knew Jonesy couldn’t see it, and placed his larger hands on his partner’s sides, holding his thin frame gently. 

They sat there on the floor, still resting their heads against each other, holding on to one another like a lifeline. Both their cheeks were still damp with tears and their faces tense with sadness, but a bond had been formed between them that could never be severed. Being with each other was the greatest gift of all.


	4. flower crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so, s o proud of this piece :) tbh it might be the first time i'm really proud of anything i've written, if there's any chapter u choose to comment on please let it be this one 🥺
> 
> i highly recommend listening to bron-yr-aur (from physical graffiti) while reading, it made me fall in love with the story even more :)
> 
> be prepared for extreme fluff!! and please enjoy <3

The sun shone down brightly, warming the newly bloomed earth. Fields of green passed by in a blur as the blue Jensen Intercepter sped down the dusty dirt road. Jonesy was settled into the passenger seat, a soft smile on his face. He gazed out the window at the colorful scenery passing by, the warmth of the sunshine and the beauty of the meadowy mountainside bringing him comfort.

The radio crackled out folk tunes quietly, filling the otherwise silent car with the soft sounds of acoustic guitar and Joni Mitchell’s gentle croons. Jonesy pried his eyes from the beauty outside his window and glanced over to his partner in the driver’s seat. Michael’s blond hair was tousled, some strands catching the sunlight and glowing brightly. 

Times like this, Jonesy mused, he didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky.

Michael must have noticed Jonesy staring, as he glanced back at him for a second, his angular face softening into a grin. He reached out his left hand, keeping his eyes on the road ahead, and placed it over Jonesy’s, squeezing lightly. The brunet’s heart swooned, practically melting at the small but sweet gesture. He lifted their joined hands up to his lips to press a tender kiss to the back of Michael’s hand. 

The blond glanced back at him again, love glimmering in his eyes. Jonesy smiled shyly, letting his boyfriend slip his hand out of his own carefully so he could park the car in a small pullout on the side of the rocky country road. 

Michael hopped out first, leaving his door open as he stretched his hands above his head. Jonesy got a delectable view of his back muscles when his shirt rode up slightly. The bassist blushed at himself for staring. He opened his own car door and immediately sighed in contentment at the warmth of the fresh spring air. He stood for a moment, simply breathing it in with his eyes shut. 

He then walked around to the back of the car, where his partner was retrieving a small knapsack from the trunk of the vehicle. He slammed the back shut and turned to Jonesy, a bright smile on his face. “Y’ exited?” He asked cheerfully. The shorter man cupped his lover’s jaw and kissed him softly, a small peck to show just how grateful he was to be on this adventure with him. 

The two began to walk the short distance to the meadow, just through a small grove of trees on a thin, overgrown path. They held hands the whole way, completely alone on the beautiful spring day. “It’s not too much further, _ma fleur_ ,” the taller man promised softly. Jonesy nodded, and laced his fingers with the other’s as they walked.

They quickly reached the meadow, and Jonesy nearly gasped as he saw it. The flat, grassy land was surrounded by trees and filled with wildflowers. “It’s gorgeous!” He exclaimed, his free hand covering his mouth in surprise. 

His partner smiled at him adoringly. “I knew you would love it,” he sighed. Michael led him around the edge of the meadow, stopping beside a small crabapple tree and setting the knapsack to the ground. 

Jonesy gazed around at the landscape as his lover unpacked the bag, taking in the pure elegance of nature. He felt the heat of the sun on his cheeks, and the light breeze blowing through his loose, white blouse. The day was warm, a pleasant temperature, and the flowers in bloom filled the air with a sweet aroma. 

Jonesy turned around to see that Michael had set out a blanket for them to sit on, and also taken out the small picnic he’d prepared for them. There was cheese, and strawberries, and even a bit of wine in a glass jar. 

The blond sat on the blanket, his legs crossed, waiting for Jonesy to join him. “Won’t you sit?” He asked playfully, gesturing at his handiwork. The smaller man sat down slowly, just across from his boyfriend. They grinned happily at each other, both overjoyed by the loveliness of the afternoon. 

They fed each other sweet berries and smoky gouda, talking softly and smiling brightly as they enjoyed the laziness of the day. Soft kisses were exchanged, and wine was taken in small sips until the jar lay empty and long forgotten on the blanket. They laughed and joked, trying to make each other smile, until they settled into a sweet, sleepy silence.

The two ended up lying down, Michael flat on his back with his hands behind his head, and Jonesy between his legs, lying on his stomach and resting his head on his lover’s chest. The brunet traced small patterns onto the other’s ribs idly, his head propped up on one of his arms. 

“May I show you something?” Michael asked, raising himself up on his elbows. 

Jonesy looked at him, curious. “Of course,” he said, exited for what his love wanted him to see. 

The taller man began to carefully pick some of the wildflowers around them, choosing a variety before turning back to his boyfriend. He began to weave them together as Jonesy watched, twisting and tying the stems until he had formed a circle.

“A crown of flowers, for you, _ma fleur_ ,” Michael said, placing the wreath of wildflowers on Jonesy’s head gently. The brunet blushed, but accepted the crown. Michael took one hand and tenderly lifted his partner’s chin, gazing at him lovingly. “You look gorgeous,” he whispered. “A crown fit for a prince.” 

Jonesy smiled at his praise. His wavy brown hair fell in tresses, framing his face softly, and his cheeks were dusted with soft freckles and a peachy blush. The crown of flowers sat on his head lightly, giving him an appearance Michael could only believe resembled a fairy. He simply needed a pair of sparkling wings on his back to complete the illusion. 

“Will you teach me how?” Jonesy asked softly. “I’d like to make you one.”

Michael grinned, and began picking more flowers within his reach. Once he had gathered enough, he set them down on the blanket next to Jonesy and carefully showed his love how to weave the stems together. The brunet quickly became proficient, and after only a few flowers was able to complete the entire crown on his own. 

He reached out gently to place it on Michael’s head, and it landed slightly crooked. The blond chuckled, and reached up to straighten it out. “Wonderful, love,” Jonesy said with a grin. 

Michael reached a hand out to caress his lover’s chin tenderly. “Look at us,” he smiled, “The kings of the meadow.” 

Jonesy laughed at that, his head tilted back as he chuckled. He grinned at the blond, who smiled largely in return. Jonesy then sighed with a small smile and laid his head back on Michael’s chest, who also settled back down onto the blanket. 

He dug his fingers into Jonesy’s scalp, slowly playing with his hair, and the brunet hummed appreciatively. The two of them lay in the flowery meadow, not a single worry in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are extremely appreciated!! please leave me your opinion, i’m dying to know what you think


End file.
